Widmore Corporation
}} The Widmore Corporation is a conglomerate of companies which have been featured on Lost and in The Lost Experience. It is owned by the Widmore family and appears to have ties to the Hanso Foundation and Paik Heavy Industries. Notable companies In Lost * Widmore Construction was shown in a flashback episode, where Drive Shaft are filming their videoclip near Battersea Power Station, which has a Widmore Construction banner hanging from one of the building's walls. }} * Widmore Labs appear to have sponsored or manufactured the balloon for the real Henry Gale, as their logo was featured on its side. Furthermore, Widmore Labs were the manufacturing company behind the pregnancy tests, seen a number of times on the show and used by Sun, Kate, and Rachel. }} * Widmore Industries was seen on the London building where Charles Widmore has an office. * The Widmore Corporation organized the boat race in which Desmond participated, leading him to shipwreck on the Island. * In the flash-sideways Widmore holds office in Los Angeles. }} ''Bad Twin The novel "Bad Twin" heavily features the Widmore family, with private investigator Paul Artisan hired to find Zander Widmore by his twin brother Cliff Widmore. The book at times mentions some interesting facts about the company, as well as its connections to The Hanso Foundation and Paik Heavy Industries. *In Chapter 4, Widmore is said to have "begun with mid-town real estate, then expanded to the financial district, Florida, California, the Caribbean..." and that "aspects to the Widmore businesses... arcane construction and engineering projects, investments in wide range of scientific enterprises... At times there had been murmurs of Widmore involvement in off shore ventures that would have been illegal on U.S. soil; other rumors hinted at classified defense contracting or private security work of questionable ethics." }} * In Chapter 6, Googling "Widmore Corporation" pulls up "over ninety-seven thousand references... sites about the sale of eleven-million-dollar co-ops on Park Avenue, and articles about the construction of office towers in Singapore... references to joint ventures with something called the Hanso Foundation, and links to engineering journals about new techniques for reinforcing concrete... society-page mentions of benefit galas, and investigative pieces about alleged environmental violations in obscure corners of the world." * In Chapter 6, we learn that Widmore and the Hanso Foundation both are housed in the Widmore offices on East 57th Street in New York City. * In Chapter 8, we learn that Widmore was doing a deal to go into partnership with Paik Heavy Industries. * In Chapter 23, in an apparent new change in the board at Widmore, Alvar Hanso was replaced by Thomas Mittelwerk. In The Lost Experience The Widmore Corporation is mentioned on Thomas Werner Mittelwerk's answer phone on the Hanso phone line alongside Paik Heavy Industries. He addresses them as colleagues currently involved in active projects with the Foundation. Similarly, Peter Thompson says that anyone making threats against his colleagues or representatives of the Widmore Corporation will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. It was later established that Rachel Blake worked for the Widmore Corporation before quitting her job and receiving a healthy severance pay, which she used to finance her investigations in Europe against the Hanso Foundation. Rachel speaks very little about her old job, though does boast that the computer she used, a Hillis Teraflop in the basement of the Widmore Corporation building, was "badass". In Find 815 It is discovered by Sam Thomas that the Maxwell Group is a division of Widmore Industries. The Group is for some reason attempting a salvage operation on the Black Rock shipwreck. There is also an implication that someone inside the Maxwell Group is helping Sam in his attempts to find out what happened to Flight 815. de:Widmore Corporation es:Widmore Corporation fr:Widmore Corporation it:Widmore Corporation pl:Korporacja Widmore pt:Corporação Widmore ru:Корпорация Уидмор Category:Companies Category:Bad Twin Category: The Lost Experience